


Not Caught

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fights the urge to chuckle, and begins to slowly pump his cock again. Dean's not technically within close proximity to catch Sam, but he still <i>knows</i> Sam, Sam will still have to keep his voice and noises in check to make sure he doesn't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 24th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #6 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

Sam's phone rings at a real bad time, it's late and he's having a wank so that hopefully it'll tire him out enough to fall asleep. Regardless he looks at the phone ID.

 

“You ok?” Sam asks in a worried tone when he sees that it's Dean. His brother is in a different town, said he had an errand to run and assured Sam he was gonna be fine on his own, so he better not be in trouble 'cos he's damn far away.

 

“No,” Dean answers. And Sam would be worried, except that that's not Dean's 'I am in real shit' tone, it's his 'life's screwing with me and I totally need to whine' tone.

 

“What's wrong?” Sam coaxes.

 

“I had this,” Dean moans as he remembers. “All massive and awesome curves, and you, _you_ cock bockled me!” Dean accuses.

 

Sam fights the urge to chuckle, and begins to slowly pump his cock again. Dean's not technically within close proximity to catch Sam, but he still _knows_ Sam, Sam will still have to keep his voice and noises in check to make sure he doesn't get caught.

 

“And how did I do that?” Sam asks, completely and utterly amused.

 

“I had literally just bagged it, we had left the pub, and Gods, so goddamn feisty, pushed me up against a wall. I cussed. And all of a sudden: 'not God, just Sammy.' Would you fucking believe it?” Dean dramatically complains.

 

Sam finally can't resist and chuckles.

 

“And now I have blue balls. That's how you cock blocked me.”

 

“Didn't wanna be screaming my name the whole night?” Sam asks with a teasing tone.

 

“Fuck off,” Dean slurs. “Now I don't have anyone to take care of my hard on!”

 

“Is someone a little bit too dunk?” Sam asks. “I was sure that not even an intoxicated Dean could forget how to use his hand, you know, do it himself like a normal person...”

 

“I don't have any porn, left all my mags at the bunker 'cos it was supposed to be a quick job, and you have the laptop!”

 

“Imagination is a good thing. Just even remembering Sammy could be a good start,” Sam suggests.

 

“You're a wanker.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Sam retorts, and screw it, he'll tell Dean he _was_ wanking. "In fact, you interrupted."

 

“You're wanking right now?”

 

“I was. Burning energy to sleep,” Sam explains.

 

Dean huffs loud and clear over the phone.

 

“Stop being a whiny drunk and get off the phone so I can continue,” Sam suggests although he's still going.

 

“But-” Dean complains.

 

“That way you can go wank as well,” Sam advises.

 

"But my imagination, it's not working," Dean protests.

 

"Think of something you really like doing."

 

Dean's quiet for a long moment.

 

“You know what I really enjoy and really miss?” Dean rhetorically asks. “What I've been craving. Shower sex. It's been so damn long and I just can't stop thinking about it. Was gonna take Sammy back and do it in the shower.”

 

“Right up until she told you her name which was the same as mine,” Sam reasons.

 

“Right,” Dean huffs in agreement. “So now, I don't get to be shoved against the wall with the water beating down on me.”

 

“You're supposed to be shoving her against a wall.”

 

“I– uh–” Dean babbles but finally says, “Uh- _S_ he was pushy. Would totally have held me against the wall while eating me out.”

 

“Ate you?” Sam asks with an arched eyebrow at the choice of words.

 

“Blow job,” Dean explains.

 

And then it clicks. “Are you lying?” Sam suddenly asks.

 

“What? No. What would I be lying about?” Dean blabbers.

 

“You pulled a guy!” Sam accuses.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Dean mumbles.

 

“You did!” Sam repeats. “It's totally fine,” Sam hastens to add. “You know you don't have to go a day's drive away from me to pull a guy though, right?”

 

“Oh my God,” Dean whines in a tone like he's mortified at his indirect, totally unplanned revelation. “Just swallow me now,” Dean mutters.

 

“I suppose you're talking to the ground and not me?” Sam asks with a laugh.

 

Dean grunts and the call ends.


End file.
